The invention concerns a wiper device for windows of motor vehicles.
Non-articulated wiper blades for windows of motor vehicles are known. Such a wiper blade is typically composed of a wiper strip, which is reinforced by means of one or two spring rails and which features a wiper lip that can be applied to the window. The curvature and the spring characteristics of the spring rails reinforcing the wiper strip substantially determine the adaptability of the wiper lip to the curvature of the windshield and thus the wiping properties of the wiper blade. The wiper blade is detachably fixed approximately in the center on a swivelable wiper arm of the motor vehicle by means of an adapter or a coupling part.
In the case of a known variation of such a one-piece, non-articulated wiper blade, a wiper strip is provided with two laterally attached spring rails, which are connected to one another as a single piece on their two ends by means of transverse connecting pieces. These types of one-piece wiper blades are described in DE 296 11 722 U1 and in DE 100 25 710 A1. Characteristic in this case is the non-detachable connection of the two spring rails with the wiper strip.